


Siren's call (Tommy centric)

by Ochokinode



Series: Where Nightmares Live [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Minimal editing, No Smut, On the floor of a drug van, Oneshot, Series, Sirens, Tags May Change, no beta we die like schlatt, thats weirdchamp, uhh, where nightmares live!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochokinode/pseuds/Ochokinode
Summary: Tommy was many things, but he was not dumb.He read the parchment stating that the bounty the king had in place for magical beings was gone now.He knew that would not stop the hunting. His scales were still very much in demand.Or: Tommy has been on his own as a Siren since birth.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Where Nightmares Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059884
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Siren's call (Tommy centric)

\---- 

Tommy was taught from a young age that being a siren was a curse. 

On the streets, having blue-green scales that crawled up on the sides of your cheeks. Or having sharp, pointed teeth and glowing eyes didn’t make you different, or special. It made you a target. 

He knew he was a monster. 

\---- 

Tommy knew how to become human. 

Nobody taught him. Sirens are on their own when they’re born, but years on the street while the hunts for magical beings were at their peak taught him how to hide his scales. Taught him how to stop his eyes from glowing when he was around other people, no matter how bad the headache he got after would be. Taught him that smiling was never a good idea. 

He learned this after being corned in an alley and chased out of a town at 7. 

\---- 

Tommy was 9 when his magic appeared. 

Most people’s magic manifested around 12. Because he was a magical being  
his came early. This was both a blessing and a curse. 

The first time he had used his charmspeak, he had asked for an apple. He had asked the stall owner if he “could have one of those wilted apples”. The stall owner’s eyes had glazed over and he said yes. As soon as Tommy lost eye contact with him, though. The man had called him a thief, despite Tommy’s protests that he had agreed to give him the apple. He was chased out of that town too. 

He was a bit more careful after that. 

\---- 

Tommy was many things, but he was not dumb. 

He read the parchment stating that the bounty the king had in place for magical beings was gone now. 

He knew that would not stop the hunting. His scales were still very much in demand. 

\---- 

Tommy did not believe in trust. 

It was a human thing, trust. He didn’t see the point in trusting someone when he had himself. He didn’t know why you would let someone else into your heart for them to inevitably betray you. 

So why, when a man calling himself ‘Phil’ handed him a loaf of bread and smiled, did Tommy instinctively trust him? 

Why did Tommy agree to stay the night at Phil’s house? 

Why did Tommy feel _at home_ with the ~~humans~~ monsters that took everything from him with their decree against hybrids and magical beings? 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, its been... a few days since I last posted something.
> 
> this is kind of a series introduction to the 'where nightmares live' au. 
> 
> I've been hovering over whether or not to post this for a week.
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
